Misunderstood
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Es doloroso perder a una hija a pesar de estar a cortos pasos de distancias. Es triste no ser la suficiente para la persona que amas y que nunca devolvera el sentimiento, sin duda, es mucho peor tener el amor de la persona y perderlo. One-shots para los "Desafíos del Bosque Encantado" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".
1. Límites del silencio

**Los límites del silencio  
** Esta historia es parte de los desafíos del Bosque Encantado del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de ABC Studios.  
He puesto los nombres como se escriben en su idioma original porque no me gusta como suena en español. Lo que está en cursiva son diálogos de la serie.

xxx

Si le preguntaran cual es el dolor más grande que pueda sentir diría, sin pensar, que es el de perder a su hija.  
Haberla puesto en ese armario mágico fue algo que te hace preguntarte si hiciste las cosas bien o mal.

 _Pero hubiéramos estado juntos, ¿qué maldición es peor?_  
Después de casi tres décadas separados finalmente estaban juntos. En sus últimos momentos imaginaba los escenarios en los que ella los encontraría.  
Ninguno de ellos se acercaba a la realidad.  
Ni ella o David se trataron sus lágrimas la primera vez que la vieron. A pesar de todo ya eran una familia.  
Pero Emma no era feliz.  
 _No importan las circunstancias, por veintiocho la única cosa que supe es que mis padres me abandonaron._  
Como sus momentos de paz eran contados viviendo en una ciudad con magia era muy difícil para los Charming tratar de que su hija levantara sus barreras y los dejara entrar. Hay días que pareciera que solo había lugar para Henry. Trataba de evitar que el egoísmo la consumiera cuando la veía con su hijo; Snow también quería que Emma la abrazara de la misma forma que a él. Quería que la mirara igual que a él: con amor. Quería que rieran juntas. Quería que sus desayunos en Granny's fueran igual.  
Entonces llegó Neverland y junto con eso la cueva del Eco.  
Escuchando la declaración de amor de Hook hacia su hija se armó de valor para abrir su corazón.  
Juró que en ese momento parecía buena idea.  
Lo peor de perder a tu hija y volver a reencontrarse es que ella no parezca querer hablarle más de lo necesario.  
Hay días que prefería ser nuevamente Mary Margaret. Hay días en los que Emma parecía querer más a Mary Margaret que a su madre.  
 _Nos lo perdimos, David. Su primera palabra, su primera sonrisa. Nos perdimos todo._  
Otro hijo.

Snow quería otra oportunidad.

No pensó que sus palabras hicieran que su hija (la que de verdad estaba) lo tomara mal. ¿Aunque quién podría culparla? Creció en un mundo donde si eres lo suficientemente grande eres reemplazado por un bebé. Alguien más joven. ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que pasar lo mismo con su hija? Imaginaba a una pequeña niña menuda empacando sus cosas diciendo adiós a una de las pocas familias que la habían aceptado para luego despedirse de ellos. La misma imagen de la chiquilla rubia con sus ojos cada vez más tristes.  
Después de regresar con Henry a salvo Emma se veía cada vez más distante. Odiaba la forma en la que los panqueques eran su único tema de conversación.  
Esa mañana se sentía diferente. Emma había ido a Granny's antes de que Snow se despertara. La encontró en la mesita de la cocina, comiendo un sándwich de queso y chocolate caliente con canela mientras leía unos papeles con mucho cuidado  
—Buenos días. — dijo Snow, cautelosa.  
—Buenos días. — respondió Emma, sin prestarle mucha atención. —Hay algunos waffles con fresas y crema batida en la bolsa.  
Snow no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran esos pequeños detalles que le alegraban el día; Emma recordando su comida favorita le daba esperanzas de que no todo estuviera perdido para ellas.  
—¿Puedo saber que estás leyendo con tanta dedicación? — _Tal vez, solo tal vez, cuando acabes con ellos podríamos ver una película, la que tu desees._ Más era su emoción pero se vio incapaz de soltar esas palabras. No la presionaría.  
—Contrato de propiedad — murmuró ella.  
Antes de sentía como si la tuvieran que sujetar de un hilo a la tierra para no ir volando. Ahora pareciera que alguien explotó el globo de sus ilusiones regresándola de la peor manera a la realidad.

—¿Te vas? — tenía miedo de la respuesta aunque ya la supiera.  
— Sí.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ya hay muchas personas viviendo aquí.  
—Solo somos David y yo. — esperaba que Emma notara la desesperación en su voz sin embargo parecía apenas inmutarse.  
—No olvides mencionar a tu nuevo hijo.  
De eso se trataba todo. Snow suspiró aliviada. —No hay ningún nuevo integrante en esta familia.  
—Por ahora.  
—Emma... — por primera vez vio ese destello en los ojos verdes de su hija.  
 _Esa mirada de desesperación la tienen todos los niños perdidos. Esa mirada de cuando eres abandonado._  
—No te vayas. Podemos comprar más camas, podemos... podemos hacer lo que tu quieras pero por favor, no te vayas, no de nuevo.  
Es ahí cuando lo entendió; Emma aun se sentía un huérfano, una niña perdida.  
—Llego tarde a trabajar. — tomó todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa y bebió la última gota de chocolate. —Adiós, Mary Margaret.  
—Nos veremos en la cena, ¿no? — preguntó en el último momento, antes de que cruzara por la puerta.  
Emma se había ido dejando a Snow esperando una respuesta, una que no era necesaria porque ya la sabía.  
El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.


	2. Descabellada idea

**Descabellada idea  
** Esta historia es parte de los desafíos del Bosque Encantado del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de ABC Studios.

xxx

La primera vez que pensó en ello fue escalando para llegar a conseguir la brújula del gigante. La idea se convirtió en una fantasía cuando Swan lo dejó a su suerte (siendo vigilado por Anton) esposado para darse diez horas de ventaja.  
Ella era un libro abierto y sin embargo no pudo ver que eso pasaría.  
Como fuera, Killian Jones no se rendiría con Emma. Era la mujer perfecta para él; con un gran potencial para ser un gran pirata y si, con más desconfianza que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido en sus trecientos años de vida.  
Ellos siempre se encontrarían, se sentía cursi al solo pensar en ello, culpaba a su últimamente influencia con los Charming.  
Por mucho que se negara la sheriff Swan ambos sabían que se protegían a si mismos. Se ayudaban.  
Eran un gran equipo.  
 _Nunca le vas a gustar_ , le había dicho David. Al principio parecía una especie de táctica padre-sobre-protector cuidando a su bebé.  
 _Emma nunca te tomará en cuenta_ , se hubiera sentido un poco herido por las palabras de Bae pero sabía que él la quería de vuelta. Hacer una familia junto con Henry.  
Pero ella le había besado. No un beso por accidente o compasión. Un beso real.  
 _Algo de una vez._  
Trató de contenerse todo lo que pudo, de verdad le costó mucho hasta que finalmente se hizo a un lado. No podía destruir a esa familia. Y aunque no lo hiciera, aunque Emma no quisiera a Bae de vuelta se quedaría en el mismo lugar. No iba a presionarla.  
Al final del día un pirata y una princesa eran de las ideas más descabelladas.


	3. Reliquia

**Reliquia**

Esta historia es parte de los desafíos del Bosque Encantado del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de ABC Studios.

xxx

Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que la vería, que podría decirle cuando significa para él sin que ella dudara de eso, se daría cuenta de cuanto perdería y lo mucho que le costaría tenerla de vuelta.

Belle… su querida Belle. Ella estaba agregada a la inmensa lista de las pocas personas que de verdad le querían y había decepcionado.

En las noches se preguntaba si todo el poder que tenía a su disposición valía la pena.

La respuesta siempre era un gran no.

 _La magia siempre viene con un precio._

Y no cualquier precio, éste era el de la soledad infinita.

Si le dijeran que podría llevarse cualquier cosa antes de que Belle lo dejara no dudaría en tomar la pequeña copa. Era todo lo que le daba esperanza.

Ellos eran una copa; delicada, que en cualquier momento se rompería y solo sería un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Esa copa era exactamente su situación actual.

Olvidada en un pequeño rincón, lejos de todo mientras el polvo la cubre sin que nadie se moleste en quitarlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a ella.

Belle lo estaba tratando de olvidar, llevándolo a lo más oscuro de su corazón para no sufrir más.

La idea de llevársela a escondidillas se hacía más que tentadora, claro que, eso vendría con un precio.

El olvido.

Sería como decirle adiós para siempre y era a lo que más le temía.

No. Se quedaría ahí y el día que Belle decidiera sacarla de nuevo sabría que ella le ha perdonado, pero que también había dejado de amarlo y solo sería un lindo recuerdo.


End file.
